If it hadn't been for love
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Amar a veces se puede volver un poco retorcido. ¡Ten cuidado a quien amas y quien te ama!


No me pertence KHR

Inspirado en la canción de Adele del mismo título del fic.

Iba para examen escuchando Adele, la cuestión es que cuando empezó a sonar esta canción esta idea me vino a la cabeza, sinceramente me encanta la canción el ritmo es contagioso y yo tengo que escribir, tengo que escribir.

Espero que sea de su agrado según yo es algo oscuro XD

* * *

-Natsu ¿Q-que estás haciendo?-Tsunayoshi pregunto al ver chico de ojos color naranja dándole una puñalada al cuerpo inerte que estaba debajo de él.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?, solo estoy eliminando la mala yedra-él dijo mientras sus manos se manchaban de sangre.

Hay que tener cuidado a quien vas amar, el amor se puede volver enfermizo, el amor es fácil de contaminar, la manchas negras se extiende como espuma. Como las nubes en el cielo azul, ten cuidado de que tu corazón no sea arrancado, que tu sangre no se drenada de tu cuerpo, procura dormir con un revolver debajo de tu almohada por los demonios que ataquen cuando duermes.

El cuerpo de Giotto yacía inmóvil en el piso de la habitación de Tsuna, el moreno había salido por un momento dejando a su rubio amigo con su novio Natsu, solo fueron diez minutos para que Natsu apuñalara a Giotto el enterró el cuchillo de acero inoxidable, riendo como un psicópata él tenía que eliminar a Giotto, nadie podía acercase a su novio el único que tenía ese privilegio era solo él, aquel que quiera abusar tiene que desaparecer.

El rubio era molesto siempre acompañando a Tsuna, siempre en el mismo lugar, siempre respirando el mismo aire era imperdonable. Natsu se mordió la uñas hasta que sus dedos empezaron a sangrar el sabor metálico del líquido carmesí le dio la idea, el arreglaría el problema con sus propias manos.

Él se abalanzo al rubio sin darle tiempo de poder escapar el metió el cuchillo en su costado Natsu derrumbo al rubio el sentó ahorcajado apuñalándolo una vez más repitiendo la acción muchas veces más el líquido rojo se extendía por el piso, la camiseta blanca de cuello en forma V se convirtió en color rojo, la cara de Natsu estaba manchada de sangre una gota de sangre cayo en su labio, el lamio detonando más locura en él, el corto sus dedos para que nunca pueda tomar entre ellos los dedos de Tsuna.

El saco los ojos para que él nunca pueda ver a Tsuna, el apuñalo el corazón para que ese corazón nunca más latiera por Tsuna.

-¿Po-por qué?-el moreno dijo mientras su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, él quería correr huir pero sus pies habían sido clavados en el piso, él quería gritar por ayuda pero su voz salía casi como un susurro.

-Porque te amo-él dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por el filo del cuchillo, manchando su lengua de la sangre de Giotto, para Tsuna eso fue grotesco ¿esa era la persona que amaba?, él sabía que Natsu es celoso, que es posesivo que a veces daba miedo pero llegar a esos extremos no lo podía creer.

Él tuvo que haberle hecho caso a Giotto cuando su amigo le advertía sobre el dudoso estado mental de su novio, si él lo hubiera escuchado nada de eso habría pasado, Giotto estaría vivo, ellos estarían sonriendo.

-Eres tan hermoso, esos ojos inocentes llenos de terror-el chico se levantó dejando libre el cuerpo de Giotto, su camisa estaba llena de manchas de sangre, su cara tenía una mueca espelúznate mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección del moreno.

-No, n-no por favor-el suplico.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo? Yo solo quiero amarte más como lo hecho todo este tiempo-el agarro la muñeca del moreno y lo atrajo hacia él, besando el cuello moreno su sonrisa se torció una vez más-¿Qué debería hacer contigo?-de su bolsillo saco una jeringa con liquido amarillento.

-N-no, no, no-el luchaba por soltarse, pero era difícil el terror acaricia sus piernas él no podía huir-por favor no ¿Por qué?-el volvió a preguntar mientras sentía la aguja perforar su piel, sintiendo el doloroso líquido que empezaba fluir por su sangre.

-¿No te dije el por qué?-Natsu tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Tsuna entumecido-es solo porque te amo-el coloco el cuerpo sobre la cama-por eso vivirás como una muñeca hermosa e inerte para mí para siempre.

-Tsuna estoy en casa-él dijo mientras entraba al apartamento de su novio no hubo respuesta, el camino por el pasillo que dirigía a la habitación del moreno, abrió la puerta encontrándose el cuerpo de moreno como lo había dejado él se acercó besando la frente de Tsuna, sintiendo la suave respiración de moreno. Tsuna tenía su mirada vacía era un cascaron vacío.

-Es hora de la medicina-Natsu dijo mientras sacaba una jeringa con el líquido amarillento clavando la aguja en el cuello de Tsuna como lo ha hecho los últimos meses. No hubo reacción del moreno, no hubo sorpresa ni susto Natsu sonrió cepillo los cabellos rebeldes castaños como los suyos-De verdad eres hermoso, mi muñeca.

Natsu nunca lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido por amor.


End file.
